


when the world's unkind, I will make you smile (I will stand by your side until the end)

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Hope you guys like it!, One Shot, first fic for trimberly week!, non-rangers/college au, trimberly week day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: Trust is a bullshit stigma made by society to force people to endure friendships and relationships and all that other crap so that there’s something, just a little something, to build the relationship on.Trini doesn’t trust ANYONE.Except Kimberly Hart.Aka, a oneshot college AU for the first day of Trimberly week!





	when the world's unkind, I will make you smile (I will stand by your side until the end)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title from 'World Falls Apart (Jorn Van Deynhoven Remix) feat. Jonathan Mendelsohm' by Dash Berlin!
> 
> i know y'all are super eager for an update on the wonder woman/power rangers au and it is coming! but, in the meantime, have my fics for trimberly week to soothe you over!  
> you can come and scream at me about my fics on my tumblr: movinggforthesakeofmotion.tumblr.com  
> comments are appreciated!

Trini Rodriguez has always prided herself in being a kaleidoscope of unexplainable words and sentences. An awkward mess of a human that enjoyed the inevitable squirm that happened when people found her staring for just a second too long, wondering and waiting for her to say something, anything to explain her actions.

But that’s who Trini is. She never explains, never talks, never bothers to make people believe her or trust her because she learned a long time ago that trust always leads to betrayal. 

She’s been on both ends of the stick, being betrayed and being the person to betray someone else. 

Trust is a bullshit stigma made by society to force people to endure friendships and relationships and all that other crap so that there’s something, just a little something, to build the relationship on. 

Trini doesn’t trust anyone.

She trusted her mother and father to look after her and love her no matter what, and they kicked her out the second they found out she was gay.

Trini doesn’t trust ANYONE.

Except Kimberly Hart.

She doesn’t know what it is about this short haired, fiery, destructive but albeit preppy ex-cheerleader from Angel Grove High that makes her smile, that makes her feel like maybe life isn’t as shit as she thought it was, that maybe there are some people out there worth trusting, but she does. She trusts her more than she’s ever trusted anything or anyone before in her life.

And their relationship is just straight up weird.

They never even spoke to each other during their days at Angel Grove, only struck up a friendship when Trini found Kimberly was the only person from Angel Grove to come to UCLA as well. Their eyes had met across the college campus and they’d practically zoomed straight toward each other, desperate to get near a familiar face.

But Trini doesn’t think that their friends. They’re just…acquaintances. Someone to help ease the transition into college…

And yes, it’s been three years now since they started college, but still, they are NOT friends.

Kimberly, of course, would argue that they’re friends. That they like each other. And yes, maybe Trini does like Kimberly, even if she’ll never admit it to her face. Maybe Trini can’t help but grin every time she sees her, and maybe she can’t stop thinking about her all the time, maybe Trini likes her in the ‘your smile lights my world on fire and the way your nose crinkles when you laugh is super cute’ kind of way, but Trini doesn’t think they’re friends.

Kimberly absolutely does, however.

It’s seven in the morning, which, for Trini, is far too early, when there’s pounding on her door, and she’s nursing a hangover consisting of six vodka shots and a long island ice tea from the night before, so she grits her teeth, yells at whoever is at the door to go away and wraps a pillow around her head to block out the noise.

“You don’t open this door, Rodriguez, I’m breaking it down!” 

Her eyes snap open.

She groans, shoves her face into the pillow, but drags herself out of bed regardless and sluggishly makes her way to the door, limbs sagging down and arching her back as she reaches for the door.

When it swings open, she’s greeted by Kimberly’s stunning short brown curls and her gigantic grin, brown eyes ablaze with excitement.

“Hi!” She sing songs, elongating the ‘I’ and making Trini wince and clutch her head.

“Not so loud.” Trini groans. Kimberly pushes past her into the dorm room with a chuckle.

“Someone’s hungover.”

“You drank just as much as I did, how are you not dead?” Trini says, raising an eyebrow at Kimberly, who simply shrugs. 

“I was a cheerleader, remember? Drinking started at an early age for me.” She teases, sitting down on Trini’s bed and crossing her legs beneath her. Trini scoffs.

“Yeah, hard to forget you with a short skirt and pom poms, Princess.” She says, crashing down onto the bed beside Kimberly, who immediately pulls Trini’s sore body into her lap, fingers combing through her hair before she begins braiding it. 

“I did look good, didn’t I? I mean, I know you’re super gay, so I probably look good to you all the time-.”

“Wow, think highly of yourself much, Hart?” Trini says with a scoff, and Kimberly grins.

“Of course, have you seen me? I’m hot as shit and you know it.” Trini rolls her eyes.

“That’s bullshit.”

“You’re bullshit.” She slaps Kimberly’s hand away from her hair, but all it does is cause Kimberly to yank it slightly before she continues braiding it, Trini sighing in frustration before relaxing in Kimberly’s lap. 

“Why are you here? Didn’t you get enough of me yesterday?”

“Oh come on, we went to one bar!”

“Yeah, and we spent the whole day together, too.” Trini says, laughing. Kimberly grins, but shrugs.

“Well, everyone else is busy.” 

“What’s Jason doing?” Trini asks with a frown. Jason Scott was the only other person from Angel Grove to come to UCLA as well, but he had transferred in a few months after Kimberly and Trini had begun, and he, like them, had immediately gravitated toward the two familiar faces he knew. But he got in on a scholarship with the school’s football team, so they rarely got the opportunity to see him, so Trini knows the answer before Kimberly gives it to her.

“Football practice.” Trini nods knowingly.

“Hmm…and Tommy?” Trini says, trying her best to keep the steel out of her tone but failing miserably at the mention of Kimberly’s boyfriend.

But to her surprise, Kimberly goes quiet.

Trini sits up, turns slightly to look at Kimberly, who bites her lip and shrugs.

“I broke up with him.” Trini frowns, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“I thought you’d be happy, I know you don’t like him-.”

“Well, I don’t, but that doesn’t mean you have to break up with him…so that’s why you dragged me out last night. What happened?” Trini asks softly, and tears spring to Kimberly’s eyes before she sniffs and smiles, shaking her head as if to will the tears away.

“We’ve been drifting for months now, and he just…he made a comment about me hanging out with you too much, said you were a bad influence and that you might ‘rub your gay off on me’.” 

Trini blinks rapidly, feels the rage build inside her before Kimberly shakes her head.

“Whatever, he’s a dick. I ended it. He can’t talk about my best friend like that.” She says proudly, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“Oh, so now we’re best friends.”

“What, we aren’t?”

“I didn’t even know we were normal friends.”

“You’re such a loser, we’ve spent every waking moment together for the last three years.” 

“Yeah, I’m surprised my ‘gay’ hasn’t ‘rubbed off’ on you already.”

“Shut up.” Trini flops back down on Kimberly’s lap, contains her fury in her left hand, burying it into a clenched fist that consists of nails digging into her palm as she shuts her eyes in an attempt to forget.

But Kimberly says nothing, brushes Trini’s hair back gently. When Trini opens her eyes, Kimberly is staring down at her thoughtfully.

“What?” Trini asks. Kimberly purses her lips.

“Nothing.”

“You’re such a loser.”

“You’re my best friend.”

“Yeah, so I can call you a loser if I want.” Kimberly’s eyes widen, and Trini thinks maybe she’s upset her, but then Kimberly is grinning.

“Did you just admit we’re best friends?”

Shit.

“I-we...shit.”

“Hah! You do like me!” She leans down, arms wrapping around Trini, her hair covering Trini’s face from view despite its short length, which she’s thankful for because she’s pretty sure it’s bright red right now.

“Alright, alright, get off me!” Trini pats her arm, her version of hugging and Kimberly surprises her by pressing a kiss to her forehead before grinning down at her.

“We have to celebrate.”

“Celebrate what?”

“You finally opening up and saying we’re friends! It’s only taken you, what, three years?” 

“We’re not celebrating.”

“Oh come on.”

“Kimberly, why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“A loser.”

“Oh shut up, now come on!” 

-

An arcade.

Kimberly takes her to a fucking arcade.

Their fingers are interlaced as Kimberly drags Trini into the cavalcade of noise and children yelling, and Trini kind of wants to stab her eyes out with a fork because her head is on fire.

“You brought me to the loudest place on planet Earth?” Trini growls, wincing as they pass a particularly loud machine. 

“Yeah, you wanna have fun, don’t you?”

“Fun is sitting in my bed and watching a documentary on Netflix.” Trini grumbles. 

“You’re so fucking anti-social.” Kimberly says with a roll of her eyes.

“Can you blame me? People suck.” Kimberly sighs, but drags her over to a first person shooter.

“Seriously?”

“What, don’t have it in you to murder some people?” Kimberly says, grabbing the plastic machine gun attached to the machine and holding it up with a wink. Trini rolls her eyes and grabs the second one, turning to face the screen.

“Don’t choke on your own words, Hart.” Kimberly scoffs as she shoves a few pennies into the machine.

“Oh, please. I’m totally capable of fake murder.” 

Trini learns, very quickly, that Kimberly is capable of fake murder.

They blast through four levels of the game, and when Trini dies, Kimberly grins at her and continues on her own through another two levels before she dies as well, pouting as the screen turns red and a countdown begins asking her to continue by placing more pennies in.

“Okay, so I’m an idiot. You’re totally capable of murder.”

“Fake murder.”

“Right.” 

“Let’s go get ice cream.”

“Kimberly, it’s not even ten in the morning-.”

“Come on!”

This is their relationship. Kimberly dragging Trini to random places for no reason other than ‘she feels like it’. 

Trini can’t begin to understand why she loves it so much.

Kimberly drags her out of the arcade and into the shopping mall, and as soon as they reach the food court, she dashes to the nearest Baskin & Robbins.

Kimberly gets her a double scoop of cookies and cream ice cream without even asking her, already knows Trini’s favorite order as she gets herself mint chocolate chip, and Trini sighs as Kimberly takes a lick of her ice cream before handing it to her.

“What? I’m not contagious.”

“We don’t know that.”

“Bitch what?”

“You did date Tommy Oliver-.”

“Ooh, I will hurt you!” Trini dances out of her reach with a laugh, takes a bite of her ice cream as Kimberly shakes her head in disbelief.

“Unbelievable. You’re supposed to lick ice cream, not bite it.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“You’d think you’d be good at licking things-.”

“Don’t make me dump this ice cream on your head, Kim.” 

They make their way through the shopping mall, Kimberly never loosening her grip on Trini’s hand as she takes her straight to a music store.

“Kim, I’ve got a class at four and a hangover to cure, can we wrap this up?” Trini asks weakly, and Kimberly waggles her eyebrows at her as she effectively ignores her and enters the store.

“Come on, I’ll get you a Spanish CD.” Trini rolls her eyes.

“I don’t like Spanish music.” She murmurs. Kimberly sighs.

“Yes you do. You just don’t like when it reminds you of your parents.” Trini’s gaze drops down to the floor, despair and anguish gripping her, and Kimberly lets out another sigh as she tucks a finger under Trini’s chin and lifts her head up until they’re making eye contact.

“Fine. I’ll get you a heavy metal CD. Name a band.” She says softly, and Trini smiles, nods once as Kimberly interlaces their fingers once more and leads her into the store. 

They end up listening to the CD on the drive back to campus, Trini grinning and head banging along while Kimberly winces at the loud screeching and heavy drums.

Trini sings along to the song under her breath as the chorus kicks in, and Kimberly looks at her in shock as she does.

_‘And I hear_  
_This calling_  
_Still you don’t seem so far at all_  
_And I hear_  
_This calling’_

“You should join a death metal band.” Kimberly says with a breathless chuckle, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“You should join a death metal band.” She grumbles sarcastically. 

“Shut up.”

They reach the campus by one in the afternoon, and Trini grumbles as he walks back into her dorm room, her head pounding still as she walks straight to the mini fridge in the corner of her room and pulls out a bottle of water before reaching for the pain relief pills on her desk.

“You sure you’re gonna make your class?” Kimberly asks with a chuckle.

“I have to. I’m failing this one.” Trini groans, popping the pills into her mouth and chugging down water. Kimberly shakes her head, collapses onto Trini’s bed before looking around the room with a grin.

“You’re so lucky you have a whole dorm room to yourself.”

“Not for long. Katie’s coming back in a week.” Trini says with a sigh, collapsing down onto the bed beside Kimberly. 

“I still can’t believe you refused to let me move in with you during her absence.” Kimberly grumbles.

“Katie would kill me. She’s got major OCD, if someone slept in her bed, she’d know it.” Trini lies hastily, but she knows Kimberly’s not buying it, sees her eye Trini’s clothes strewn all over the place as Trini winces at the horrible lie. 

“Mmm…”

The truth is, there was no way Trini was gonna let Kimberly bunk with her while her roommate Katie was visiting relatives in Alabama. 

Trini already had a fucking gay panic attack when Kimberly had stripped down to her bra and underwear right in front of Trini while getting ready for a party a few months ago with no shame at all, the idea of her living with Trini and doing that every day is enough to have Trini’s heart pounding against her chest just thinking about it. 

“So, Chad Payne is having a party tonight-.”

“No more parties, fuck, Kim, I’m still hungover from last night!” Trini groans, shoving her face into her mattress, and Kimberly whines and practically jumps on top of her, Trini grunting from the weight as Kimberly straddles her waist.

“Last night wasn’t a party, we went to a bar! It’s different!” She cries, jumping up and down on Trini and she groans and tries to shove her off.

“Stop iiiiiiiiiiiiiit!” 

“Come to the party with me tonight!” Kimberly says with a wicked grin, and Trini reaches for her waist to throw her off, but Kimberly grabs her wrists and pins them above her head on the mattress.

“Kim, seriously?!”

“Come with me to the party.” She says again more firmly.

“No! Get off me!”

“Don’t make me do it, Trin.” 

“Do what? Get off!” Kimberly suddenly sniffs deeply before making a hacking noise at the back of her throat, and Trini’s eyes widen.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” She roars, and Kimberly yells over the top of her.

“COME TO THE PARTY WITH ME!”

Trini tries to fight her off, and when Kimberly makes the hacking sound at the back of her throat again, Trini makes a loud screeching sound of terror.

“Okay, okay! I’ll come! Fuck!”

“Hah! I win!” 

-

The party is in full swing by the time Trini and Kimberly arrive at nine o’clock at night.

The whole north wing is filled with loud music and the sounds of drunken chants, and Trini gets lost in the haze of people that swarm past her as Kimberly’s grip on her hand loosens.

She finds the nearest beer keg, pours herself a cup and weaves her way through the crowd of people, relief pounding through her when she sees a familiar face in Jason Scott, who grins at her as soon as he makes eye contact.

“Hey! Knew you and Kimmy would make an appearance!” He cheers, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and Trini rolls her eyes.

“She dragged me, I had no choice.” Trini yells over the loud music.

“Of course she did. She’s Kimberly Hart!” Jason yells in her ear, and Trini shoves him away lightly with a grin before he grips her hand and spins her on the spot.

“Dance with me!”

“How drunk are you?” She asks with a laugh, and Jason shrugs.

“I dunno…very.” 

Trini dances with him for a while, laughs when Jason dips her and howls in his drunkenness before she plants a kiss on his cheek and lays her hands on his chest.

“It’s been fun, Scott! But I’ve got a best friend to find.” She yells, and he gives her a thumbs up and a wink before turning around straight into a girl who begins kissing him desperately.

Well, at least Jason’s having fun.

Trini chuckles to herself and makes her way through the crowd as she skulls down the rest of her drink. 

She stops short, however, when she notices Tommy Oliver making out with some blonde girl across the dorm room she’s currently in.

Her heart drops to her stomach, and she feels anger spread throughout her body before her eyes fall on the person a few feet from Tommy.

Kimberly.

“Shit.”

Trini’s barging her way through the crowd, but Kimberly reaches Tommy first.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Kimberly grips his shoulder, practically rips him away from the girl he’s kissing and he turns around in shock, eyes unfocused before he finally realizes Kimberly’s the one who pulled him away.

“Kimmy? Hey!”

“We broke up two fucking days ago and you’re already one some other girl?” Kimberly says, her voice shaking with anger as tears swim in her eyes, and Trini finally manages to break through the last people blocking her to reach Kimberly, her hand immediately gripping Kimberly’s and interlacing their fingers.

“Kim, come on, it’s not worth it.” She mutters into her ear, and Tommy’s eyes move down to their interlaced hands, his expression turning stony.

“You’re one to talk. Looks like you’ve moved on, too.” He growls, and Trini glares at him.

“We’re best friends, you fucking idiot.”

“Yeah, but you’d like nothing more than to be more than that, wouldn’t you, DeeDee?” He says harshly, a smirk on his face as Trini’s cheeks flush red.

“My name is Trini.” She growls.

“Who cares what your name is, you’re fucking irrelevant either way!” He says, laughing loudly as the girl behind him who had her tongue down his mouth a minute ago laughs with him, and Trini looks at her in disbelief.

“Bitch, I don’t even know you.” She says with a scoff, and the girl shrugs as Tommy shakes his head.

“Whatever, you two have a happy life together, you fucking dyke.”

He turns around, and Trini clenches her fist, tries her best not to get angry as she tugs on Kimberly’s hand, but Kimberly doesn’t move.

Her eyes are locked on Tommy’s back, her eyes filled with a fire Trini has never seen in her best friend before.

“Kim-.”

“What did you just call her?” She says loudly, and Tommy sighs in frustration and turns around to face Kimberly again. 

“You’re still here?”

“Yeah, I am. What did you just call Trini?” She says again, shrugging her arm out of Trini’s grip when she tries to grab her.

“It’s not worth it, Kim…”

“I said, she’s a fucking dyke-.”

He doesn’t finish his sentence.

Trini watches in complete and utter amazement as Kimberly pulls her fist back before striking forward with insane speed, and there’s the sound of a sickening crack.

Blood bursts down Tommy’s face immediately as he roars in pain and clutches his nose, and Kimberly pulls her hand back again before Trini finally pulls herself out of her shock and grabs her arm to stop her.

“Kim-.”

“CALL HER A DYKE ONE MORE TIME, I DARE YOU! YOU’LL BE IN THE HOSPITAL BEFORE YOU CAN FINISH THE WORD, YOU FUCKING USELESS SHITBAG!” Kimberly screams, struggling against Trini as she drags her away while Tommy falls to the ground, groaning in pain as a bunch of people begin crowding around them.

“Come on!” Trini’s biting back a smile and a laugh as she drags Kimberly away from the party, back across campus and Kimberly eventually allows herself to be pulled away, stops fighting as Trini leads her back to her own dorm room.

Kimberly is quiet, only sniffling every once in a while as Trini opens her dorm door and sits her down on her bed as she turns on the lamp on her desk. 

“Let me see.”

Kimberly holds up her hand, and Trini moves her lamp light over Kimberly’s hand.

It’s bruising already, the skin rising and bright red, and Trini reaches into her fridge before opening the small freezer at the top.

She grabs a few ice cubes out and grabs a towel before placing the ice cubes into it and wrapping them up.

“Here…” Trini rests it on top of Kimberly’s hand, coos softly when she hisses in pain, and eventually tucks a finger under Kimberly’s chin to lift her head up.

Her cheeks are shining with tears, her eyes red as Trini sighs and brushes away her tears with the back of her hand.

“I’m sorry.” She says softly. Kimberly shakes her head.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, I…fuck I can’t believe he said that, I can’t believe I ever dated him, I…he’s such a dick.” She croaks out.

“He is…” Trini says with a chuckle. 

Kimberly laughs, but it soon turns into a sob, and Trini sighs and pulls Kimberly into her, Kimberly’s head collapsing against her chest as Trini runs her fingers through her hair.

“It’s okay…” Trini whispers, resting her chin on top of Kimberly’s head, and she sniffs and nods against Trini’s chest.

“No, I’m okay, I’m fine…Trini, are you okay? What he called you-.”

“I’ve heard it before, Kimberly. I’m fine.” Trini says, smiling sadly as Kimberly pulls away from her and shakes her head.

“I shouldn’t have hit him.” She says hoarsely, and Trini smiles.

“Probably not, but it was a good hit. I think you broke his nose.” 

“They’ll put it back in place.”

“Mmm, physically hurting men and then having someone else put them back together seems to be a running theme for you.” Trini says with a grin, the memory of Kimberly punching out Ty Fleming, her ex-boyfriend’s tooth out in High School replaying in her mind over and over again.

“Shut up.” She grumbles, smiling all the same as she wipes away her tears before looking up at Trini softly.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“I’m fine, Kim. I promise. And thank you…for sticking up for me.” Trini mumbles the last part, her cheeks turning bright red, but Kimberly grips her hand and squeezes it.

“Trin…” Kimberly whispers, and Trini can hear the heartbreak in her tone, so she presses a kiss to her hair and tilts her chin up as she looks down into her tear filled eyes.

“He’s a dick, Kim. You deserve better and you know it. Let him go fuck whatever blonde girl he can get his hands on…you’ll find someone better, someone who deserves you a million times more than he does.” Trini says softly. Kimberly looks up at her, sniffing as she blinks, and the sight is so adorable that Trini can’t help but smile.

“You think?” She croaks out. Trini nods.

“Yeah, of course. You’ll find someone, Kimberly. Someone who treats you right…who respects you…who loves you.” Trini whispers gently.

Kimberly reaches up and grips Trini’s wrist touching her chin, and she licks her lips before she looks up into Trini’s eyes with a sad smile.

“I think I already have.” She whispers. Trini blinks in shock, feels her heart pound against her chest.

“Who?” Trini asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

And Kimberly chuckles before she leans up a little closer to Trini, who flinches out of pure instinct before her breath catches in her throat.

“You.” Kimberly whispers, and before Trini can say anything, Kimberly uses her grip on Trini’s wrist to pull her down before she captures Trini’s lips into her own.

Her lips are soft, so, so, soft, but the kiss is sloppy, slightly off center, and Trini lifts a hand and cups Kimberly’s jaw with a shaking hand, moving her face up to deepen the kiss properly, and Kimberly gasps against her, breathes hard as she slowly stands and cradles Trini’s face in her hands.

Trini can barely breathe, can feel her heart pounding against her chest painfully, but she can’t taste alcohol on Kimberly’s lips, can only taste her chap stick, grape and vanilla, so this isn’t a drunken mistake, might not be a mistake period-

“Trini?” Kimberly whispers against her lips, and it doesn’t hit her that she’s frozen against Kimberly in all her thoughts, has stopped responding to her kiss as Kimberly traces her fingers along Trini’s jaw gently.

“Kim, I…”

“Shh, let me talk, please.” She whispers. Trini licks her lips and simply nods, her mouth growing dryer by the second as Kimberly grips her hand and interlaces their fingers. 

“I don’t want you to think I’m doing this because I’m upset about Tommy, because I’m not. I mean, I am upset about Tommy, but…I’m more upset about what he said to you than I am about him kissing another girl. You’ve been the best person in my life for a long time, way longer than he was even my boyfriend. And I can’t sit here and try to tell myself that I don’t feel something for you anymore. I’ve been doing that for two years now, and I’m sick of it. I just…I’m hoping that I’m not wrong in thinking that you feel the same way about me that I feel about you.” 

Trini’s silent, unable to form words or even thoughts, her lips still tingling from the feeling of Kimberly’s lips against them, soft and gentle-

“Trini? Say something, please.” Kimberly breathes.

And for some strange reason, the first thought that pops into her mind comes shooting out of her mouth. 

“So Tommy was right, my gay did rub off on you.” She says weakly.

Kimberly blinks rapidly in shock for a few moments.

And then she’s laughing, shaking her head as Trini bites down on her bottom lip in hesitation before touching Kimberly’s cheek gently.

“You’re not pulling my leg?” She asks.

“No.” Kimberly says without hesitation. Trini takes a deep breath in, lets it out as Kimberly watches her intently.

“I…I don’t know what to say, Kim. I…fuck, I care about you, I do, and I’ve been trying to keep myself distant from you because I thought it would never happen and I didn’t wanna fall for you and get hurt, and-.”

“Shh.” Kimberly puts a finger to her lips to silence her, a smile lighting up her face before she leans in close.

“I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise. I care about you too, Trin. So much. You’re my best friend. You’ve been by my side through everything. All the shit I’ve done, the shit I’ve been through, the only constant has been you. Why do you think I got so angry when he said that? You’ve been with me through everything, and all he’s ever done is cause me pain. And…and the reason I broke up with him was because….was because I told him I was bi, and he said it was your gay rubbing off on me and that’s just such a disgusting thing to say-.”

“Wait, wait…you’re bi?” Trini says in shock, and Kimberly rolls her eyes.

“You can’t tell me you’re in shock. I made out with Casey at that party last year, remember? I wasn’t drunk either, I just really wanted to kiss her.” 

Trini looks off in the distant as the memory hits her, and then she’s clapping a hand to her forehead. 

“How did I not see it?” She groans. Kimberly laughs and grips her shirt, tugging her down until their faces are inches apart.

“Because you’re the most oblivious lesbian to ever exist.” 

"Why didn't you tell me, Kim?"

"I don't know, I'm an idiot." She chuckles. Trini shakes her head.

“You're not an idiot, shut up.” Trini grumbles. Kimberly smiles softly, bites down on her lower lip before looking up at Trini.

“Only if you kiss me.” She whispers. 

Trini smiles, leans down and presses her lips against Kimberly’s softly, and Kimberly reaches up, twisting her fingers in Trini’s hair as she deepens the kiss, and when her teeth bite down on Trini’s bottom lip ever so slightly, tugging gently as she twists her other hand into Trini’s shirt to pull her closer, Trini’s head spins wildly, and all she can think, all she can breathe in is Kimberly, the taste of her grape and vanilla chap stick, the smell of her perfume, sweet and spicy, her shampoo, wildflowers and berries, her skin, warm to the touch and soft, so soft-

Kimberly whines against her, and it pulls Trini out of her intoxication with Kimberly, pulls her back to reality as she pulls away with a smile before leaning up to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Today has been…weird.” She says with a laugh, and Kimberly chuckles.

“Mmm…but a good weird.”

“A very good weird.” Trini breathes, resting her forehead against Kimberly’s, and Kimberly smiles and leans up, kissing her lightly once more before she sighs.

“God, I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, punching out jocks will do that to you.” Trini teases, and Kimberly rolls her eyes and shoves her away lightly as Trini laughs.

“Come on. Bed time.”

“Mmm, bed time.” Kimberly nods sleepily.

“Shh. Come on. You can sleep here.” 

“I thought you said Katie doesn’t like people sleeping in her bed.” Kimberly teases. Trini rolls her eyes.

“You know full well you’re not sleeping in Katie’s bed. Come on.” Trini pulls back her blankets, holds a hand out for Kimberly as she crawls to the head of the bed and curls up under the covers. 

Kimberly raises an eyebrow.

“You should at least take me out on a date before you try getting me into bed, Trin.” She says sarcastically. Trini rolls her eyes again.

“You’re unbelievable. Come here.” Kimberly chuckles, lifts the covers and curls up next to Trini, who smiles and leans in closer to her as Kimberly runs her fingers through her hair. 

Trini closes her eyes, hums softly as Kimberly continues threading her fingers through her hair, and Trini finds herself subconsciously hugging Kimberly to her body, running her fingers over the skin of her back under her shirt before she feels Kimberly lean in and press a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Go on a date with me.” Kimberly whispers hoarsely. Trini smiles sleepily.

“Where would we go?” She whispers back.

“Somewhere nice.”

“Mmm…name the time and place and I’m there.” She hears Kimberly chuckle before she feels her kiss her, a little more firmly now, and when she pulls away, Trini licks her lips, still doesn’t open her eyes as she tastes Kimberly’s chap stick on her own lips.

“Tomorrow. Breakfast date.” Trini mumbles.

“Don’t you have a class in the morning?” 

Trini blinks rapidly before she looks at Kimberly, who raises an eyebrow at her.

And then Trini groans, whining as she pushes closer to Kimberly, who wraps her arms around her with a laugh before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s okay. We’ve got time.” She whispers. 

And Trini smiles and buries her head into Kimberly’s chest.

“Good. Because all I want is time with you.”


End file.
